The Eyes of the Wolf
by Carouselina
Summary: Rose Weasley secretly feels she doesn't fit in her family. She's shy and plain, and she doesn't play Quidditch either. But when she meets Scorpius Malfoy, the reclusive boy with the wolfish eyes, she might just have met her very own kindred spirit.
1. A Sonnet Come Alive

**The Eyes of the Wolf**

**Chapter 1: A Sonnet Come Alive**

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come..._

Rose laid down her book with a wistful sigh. The pages were old and the text faded, but the words never ceased to touch her. How she would have wanted to live in the time of Shakespeare, the celebrated Muggle playwright and poet. All those dark, fascinating castles, all those fiery men on their horses, all that poetry, fresh from the pens of the geniuses...

Rose's gaze wandered from the page to the window. A lone light shone like a guiding star in the valley; the Potters were at home. Dusk was descending over the hills like a quiet, nightly blanket, and from the open window, she could hear the soft hooting of Juno, the family owl.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Hugo rushed in, holding his mini Quidditch playing set.

'Rose, play with me!'

Rose returned to the real world with a deep sigh.

'Not now, Hugo, I'm reading.'

'Is it the love book again?' Hugo rose on tiptoe by the desk. 'Yeah, you're reading the love book.'

'Stop it,' Rose said, but Hugo retreated and grinned in a way that made him look just like Uncle George.

'Rose's reading about looove,' Hugo sang in a singsong voice. 'Rose's dreaming of Jaaames!'

'Shut up, you little goblin!' Rose made an attempt to catch Hugo, but after a dozen or so similar scenes, Hugo had known to step back.

'Rose is all lovey-dovey! Mmmm...kissy!' Hugo made a smacking noise. 'Rose is thinking about kissing cousin James!'

'I'm NOT!' Rose ran after Hugo, who darted down the stairs. 'I'm not thinking about James, you little ball of snot!'

'Rose wants to snog Jaaames...' Hugo's voice trailed off downstairs. Rose arrived at the kitchen door, but the room was empty. She whirled around and saw Hugo's ankle flash in the living room.

'I'll show you!' She jumped behind the sofa, landed painfully on the floor and almost caught Hugo's shoe, but Hugo kicked his legs and scarpered to the guest room. He banged the door shut after him, and Rose could hear the curtains tear apart. Fine, he was going to jump, and she'd never catch him.

Panting, Rose pushed her spectacles up her nose and stared at the corner of the fireplace. Like she'd care about James. Or, like James'd care about _her_.

A door shut somewhere, and Dad's voice sounded from the hall. Rose lay quietly, hoping he'd go to the kitchen. She had no business lying behind the sofa at that moment; she was supposed to be packing for Hogwarts.

'Ron, I thought I heard you,' Mum's voice said, and a smack not unlike Hugo's mock-attempt followed the words.

'Where're the kids?' Dad's voice asked.

'Upstairs. Rosie's packing for school and Hugo's playing.'

'You look tired, Hermione. Have you been writing all day?'

There was a moment's pause, then Dad's voice spoke again.

'Come on, you'll sit down for a while now. Dinner can wait.'

Rose grimaced and pulled herself further behind the sofa. Soon she could see two pairs of ankles walk into the room.

'I want to sit by the fireplace,' Mum said. 'I'm cold.'

Rose craned her neck to peek around the corner of the sofa. Mum and Dad were sitting on the floor, very close to the crackling fire. Mum looked pale and worn out.

'Hermione, you have to rest,' Dad said and brushed aside a curl that had parted from the big bun Mum usually wore. 'Otherwise this thing will eat you alive.'

Mum said nothing, but she shook her head, and Rose saw something glimmering in her eyes.

'You had a dream again, didn't you?' Dad asked and moved closer. Rose wanted to turn her head away, but she was mesmerised by the softness in Dad's eyes, the way he pulled Mum close. Mum let out sob and buried her head against Dad's chest.

This was one of those days again. Aunt Ginny said it was because of the war, dreams that haunted you and painted the terrible scenes in your mind over and over again. Then they left you alone, until one day, they attacked you again. After those nights, Mum was always quiet and withdrawn, and even the smallest things made her eyes well. Others had those nights, too: Uncle Harry and Grandma Molly.

Mum was still sobbing, and Dad was stroking her hair. Rose stared fixedly, even though she realised that this was not for her eyes. But there was something so tempting in the tenderness, something that filled a small, empty place in her chest.

Right then, Dad looked up. Rose pulled an apologetic face, but Dad just smiled. He raised his finger quietly on his lips and pointed at the door. Rose took the hint and retreated from her trap.

_'Close the door,'_ Dad mouthed, and Rose obeyed. She ascended the stairs slowly, deep in thought. Outside, the dusk was changing into inky blackness, and the candle flickering on a small table in the upstairs hall bathed its surroundings in a soft, golden light. Hugo had apparently returned; he was babbling alone in his room.

_'...Rooke catches the Quaffle, passes to Wood...'_

Rose closed the door and sat on her bed. The book of Shakespeare's sonnets lay open on her desk, but she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. She had just seen something better: a sonnet come alive. If only she'd be given something like it.

'Just a verse would do, you know,' she whispered to the invisible Someone, and pulled her duvet tightly around her.


	2. The Eyes of the Wolf

**Chapter 2: The Eyes of the Wolf**

King's Cross station was simply packed with Muggles, and Rose had to clutch to Dad's coattails to keep up with her family. Mum was walking with Hugo, but when they reached platform 9 ¾, she let go of Hugo's hand and brushed Rose's cheek. Rose sensed that Dad had talked to her.

'How are you feeling, Rosie?'

'I'm fine,' Rose said, even though she hadn't slept much the previous night. 'Where are the Potters?'

'I'm sure they're somewhere, Oh Rosie, I'm going to miss you terribly!' Mum squeezed her affectionately. 'Remember, this is your O.W.L year, and you can always - Oh Hugo, please don't pull out your tie! Grandpa Granger gave that to you.'

'It's stupid,' Hugo said. 'It's too tight.'

Mum started loosening the tie, and Dad lifted Rose's trunk and the owl cage from the trolley.

_'Watch it!'_ Someone bumped against Rose rather rudely, and the movement made Rose stagger. She caught a glimpse of a boy with a blond ponytail, hurrying on between a blond man and a very elegantly dressed woman.

'What is it?' Dad asked.

'That boy just bumped into me,' Rose said, massaging her arm. 'But I'm fine.'

Dad straightened himself to check out the boy and his parents. A frown rose on his lips.

'Malfoy...'

But before he could continue, a cacophony erupted behind them.

'I'm carrying the cage, James!'

'Oh fine, if carrying cages is that important to you!'

'Boys!'

Mum and Dad both smiled.

'If it isn't the man who's got the loudest family in the wizarding world,' Dad said, and Uncle Harry laughed.

'And yet it feels so quiet now that Lily's gone to Beauxbatons.'

'Have you heard from her yet?' Mum asked.

'Yes, she sent a quick owl when she arrived at the Delacours. She's fine, very excited.'

'I wish wizard student exchanges had existed when we were at school,' Mum sighed. 'I would have loved to spend a year at Beauxbatons.'

'Well, I for one am glad they didn't exist,' Dad said. 'I don't know what Harry and I would have done without you.'

'At least Beauxbatons would have been better than Durmstrang, wouldn't it, Ron?' Uncle Harry said with a wink. 'But I really don't know how we'll manage this year without any kids at home. Maybe Ginny's right and we should have a fourth.'

'Dad!' Albus hissed. '_Will_ you stop talking about making babies in public!' He glanced around and jerked his head defiantly at a tall boy passing him.

'But babies are so wonderful,' Mum exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. 'One day you'll see that, Albus.'

'Uh-oh,' Dad said. 'We're heading to a dangerous territory...'

Everybody laughed, and Dad and Uncle Harry picked up the trunks and boarded the train. After being slapped on the hand by the pouting Hugo, and hugged and kissed by both Mum and Aunt Ginny, Rose followed. Dad and Uncle Harry had put all trunks in one compartment, and Rose sat shyly on a window seat. Uncle Harry rumpled her hair and left the train, but Dad crouched low in front of her.

'Rosie, does it bother you what you saw last night?'

Rose shook her head.

'One day, we'll tell you everything, down to the smallest detail. I promise. But not yet. We want to give you happy and carefree school days, the kind we never had.'

Rose nodded, even though she didn't quite understand.

'Have a great term,' Dad said and kissed her. 'Write home as often as you can.'

He left the train, and Rose wiped her eyes quickly in her sleeve. She opened a book and flipped the pages without remembering where she had last stopped. Within minutes, James and Albus entered the compartment, and the train started moving.

'No offence, Rosie, but I spied a compartment full of giggly girls, and I have a nice, shiny prefect's badge right here,' James said with a grin. He pinned the badge on his robe, winked, and left the compartment. Albus took out a pack of chocolate frog cards and started shuffling them in silence. Soon the door slid open, and a sandy head peeked in.

'Al?' Ciaran Finnegan said. 'What're you sitting here for? Come join us!'

'Sure.' Albus picked up his cards, cast a sheepish glance at Rose, and hurried out.

Rose tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it refused to go away. She stared out of the window for a while, letting herself wallow in sweet misery, but when the train passed the distant ruin of a castle, she perked up. The dark silhouette rising majestically against the rosy sky birthed great legends in her eyes, of valiant soldiers, of fair maidens, of brave battles, of forbidden love... Villages and fields flew past, people scooted along the corridors, and dusk crept over the earth like a sly fox, but Rose was not in this world. She was riding on a shooting star, hastening away from the King's brutal soldiers, burying her head against a knight's wide chest...

Someone was watching her; a shadow dimmed the light streaming in from the corridor. Rose started and dropped her book. It was the same blond boy who had bumped against her at the station. His hair was unkempt, with several loose strands framing his face, and his grey, wolf-like eyes bore into Rose's as if they were able to see her innermost fancies. Rose blushed and looked resolutely away. The boy moved, and in a second, he was gone.

'Was that Scorpius Malfoy staring at you?' James entered the compartment and opened a small locker in his trunk. 'The git! Now, where's that Snitch with Krum's autograph...old Raffy Nott just won't believe till he sees it.'

'That wasn't Scorpius,' Rose said and picked her book from the floor. 'Scorpius is really short, and he doesn't have a ponytail.'

'Nah, that was Scorpius, definitely. He has just shot up during the summer and obviously stopped washing himself. You stay away from him, kid. Ah, there it is.' James closed the locker. 'See you.'

He slid out of the door again, and neither him nor Albus, or Scorpius for that matter, showed themselves any more before the train glided to the Hogsmeade station.


	3. He Sees Right Through Me

**Chapter 3: He Sees Right Through Me**

'Watch it, Weirdo Weasley!' Bob Goyle slammed into Rose so hard that Rose's glasses dropped down. Someone laughed as she groped the floor for them, and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She propped the glasses on her nose and hurried on, clutching her books and ignoring the hands pointing at her. From an open window, she could hear the noises of the players at the Quidditch pitch. Slytherin would soon play Gryffindor in one of the most anticipated matches since term began, and both teams were practicing almost daily. Every time Rose saw James and Albus, both were covered in dirt and discussing tactics so heatedly that they usually missed her altogether.

The Great Hall was filling with people ready for lunch. Rose looked around at the Ravenclaw table, but as usual, she was invisible. People were sitting with their heads together, poring over the newest theories and lessons.

It was not that she didn't like learning, and the Sorting Hat surely had screamed "Ravenclaw" almost instantaneously five years ago. Learning was easy for her, and she never had to struggle with her schoolwork. It was just so _boring_. No imagination, just pre-spelled dates, calculations, theories. Nothing romantic or exciting in them whatsoever.

'Excuse me?' someone said on her other side.

Rose spluttered out some soup and consequently fell into a coughing fit.

'You were saying something, and I was just wondering what it was?' A girl with a very long and frayed blonde braid sat beside her, looking at her quite calmly with her large, grey-blue eyes.

'I - I don't know. I didn't mean to say anything,' Rose said. 'I was just, um, going through the Charms lesson.'

'I thought you said something about romance,' the girl said and proceeded to taste her soup. 'Mmm...not quite as good as Mum's radish soup, but pretty nice. Don't you think?'

'Er, yes. I'm sorry, but who are you?'

'Titania Scamander. And I agree, there is precious little romance in schoolwork.'

'Right.' Rose siphoned the soup off the table with her wand, conscious that several pairs of eyes were watching her. 'So, are you new?'

'Quite, and not really.'

This was such an odd answer that Rose didn't dare ask more. She finished her soup, not knowing what to say or whether to say anything at all.

'You know, there's a boy staring at you over there,' Titania said and nodded towards the Slytherin table. Rose looked up and saw again the boy with the wolfish eyes. He seemed to be alone, or at least he wasn't speaking to any of the people around him, and his body language didn't convey particular familiarity with them either. His eyes were fixed on Rose, and they didn't waver even when Rose's eyes met them.

'Odd-looking boy,' Titania concluded. 'He used to be much smaller and have really flat hair.'

'You know him?' Rose asked, nonplussed.

'Of course I do, and I know you, too. And you know me.'

Rose was quite sure she had never seen this person in her whole life.

'Er, I don't think so,' she said, trying to smile. 'I think I'd remember it.'

'I was here for year one, but then I went abroad with Mum and Dad. You and I went to the same classes, at least Potions and Transfiguration. We even met once at your parents' house.'

'I really don't remember -'

'My Mum is friends with your parents. And the Potters. Luna Lovegood?'

'You're Aunt Luna's daughter?'

'Sure,' Titania said. 'We came back to England only a week ago. Mum's taking on _The Quibbler_ again, and she can't wait to tell all the stories she has to share. See, we saw an awful lot on our round-the-world trip. And Mum finally found proof of that the Ministry wants to replace brooms with Hippocampuses as a means of transportation.'

For the first time since term started, Rose felt her lips stretch into a genuine smile.

'So, do you feel like taking a walk outside or something?' she asked.

'Of course. Mum told me to find you, the only Ravenclaw with Weasley-red hair. She said we'd certainly become best friends.'

For the first time ever, Rose had a real friend at Hogwarts. Titania wasn't like Johanna Peakes, who would ask her stupid questions about her family and then go away, giggling with the others, or like Susie Davis who only spoke to her when she needed help with her Ancient Runes. Titania was always there -well, almost. Their timetables didn't overlap fully, nor did they share a room in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, but these were trifles compared to that Rose now had someone to talk to, someone to sit by, and someone to study with. She wrote to her parents about Titania, and they responded by saying that Aunt Luna had already visited, and that she had promised everybody a free subscription to the renewed _Quibbler_.

About the boy with the wolfish eyes she however didn't write. She knew perfectly well that neither Dad nor Uncle Harry liked the Malfoys, even though she didn't actually know why. Mum had once said that Mr Malfoy had been "on the wrong side" in the war, and Rose suspected that had something to do with it. Still, she couldn't help returning the boy's gazes, which were frequent and rather unashamed. There was something unusual in his eyes, something that made Rose see visions of tortured souls in dark, sooty prisons.

'I don't understand why he keeps staring at me,' she muttered one Saturday morning at breakfast. The Great Hall was quite empty, and the boy had an open view on her.

'I suppose he likes you,' Titania said. 'Why don't you ask him?'

'I can't _ask_ him!' Rose said indignantly. 'I've never even talked to him. Besides, he's probably ogling at me because he thinks I look funny.'

'You don't look funny.'

'I look like an owl! Huge spectacles, freckles, and bushy red hair are woefully unromantic. All the heroines in the books always have milky skin, sleek blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes.'

'Tosh,' Titania said serenely. 'If everybody liked only blondes with blue eyes, blondes would be the only people on this earth. Are you coming to the library? I must finish my Arithmancy essay.'

'Yeah, but I need to send a letter to Mum and Dad first; it's already late. I'll catch you there in half an hour.'

They parted near one of the staircases, and Rose dashed to the Owlery to send her small snowy owl, Apollo, off with the letter that was almost finished. Apollo was a gift from Uncle Harry, who bought an owl for every child in the family when they went to Hogwarts. Rose scribbled a hasty greeting at the end of the letter, rolled up the parchment, and tied it to Apollo's leg. Apollo hooted softly and took off from the window, spreading his wings with obvious happiness. Rose watched him disappear behind a snow-tipped mountain peak, and dashed off to her room to gather her books. Uncle George had sent her a stack of books the other day, delicious mysteries with several different endings and medieval romances with detailed pictures that told part of the story, and she was dying to delve into them. But alas, she had a long Potions essay to finish, not to mention some Astronomy charts to complete before Monday. She tore her eyes away from the volumes lying on her bed and skipped out of the door.

The library was quite empty, and Rose headed to the spot she and Titania usually occupied: a table in a far corner with windows opening to two directions. But Titania wasn't alone, and Rose stopped abruptly behind a bookshelf. James and Albus were sitting on the table, chatting animatedly.

'...after that, Uncle George said he thinks testing the products on himself's getting a little tiresome, especially at his age...'

For some reason, Rose couldn't move. She stood quietly, fixed on the spot like an ancient statue, unable to pluck up the courage and join the group.

'It's your best friend and your cousins, get moving,' she said to herself between gritted teeth, but with every passing laughter from the table, she shrunk a little further away. Tears of anger and frustration welled in her eyes. Didn't James and Albus already have enough friends and admirers? Did they have to steal her only friend, too?

_'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet...'_

A soft, husky voice made Rose jump, and she nearly dropped her books. Scorpius was standing behind her, leaning against a shelf.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'

'No, it's f-fine,' Rose said and tucked the books under her arm. They pressed painfully against her side, and she shifted them against her tummy.

'Why don't you join your friends?'

'I was going to...I was just er, wondering if I had all my books...' Rose heard her voice fade away, and she wished she could sink through the floor.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment and merely examined Rose.

'It's hard, isn't it?'

'What?'

'Carrying such baggage.'

'Oh no, these are not that heavy,' Rose said quickly and hugged her books with both hands. 'Just Potions and Astronomy.'

'I didn't mean quite that,' Scorpius said, a touch of amusement in his voice. 'I meant that.' He nodded towards the spot where the table stood behind the shelf.

Rose bit her lip nervously. She had no idea what he was talking about, but fortunately, he seemed to sense her confusion.

'Your parents fought in the war, both hailed heroes, and their best friend is Saint Potter himself. His kids are your cousins. Your Dad is a famous Auror. I'm talking that sort of baggage.'

'Yeah,' Rose said because she couldn't think of anything else to say. 'Yeah.'

'Must be hard if you don't feel like a hero yourself.'

'Yeah, I don't.' The words escaped Rose before she could check herself. 'I'm no hero material.'

A particularly loud burst of laughter cut into the moment, and frowning slightly, Scorpius craned his neck to glimpse at the Potters now doing mimics of Professor Trelawney.

'Is it true,' he said, still looking to the table, 'that your Mum is writing a book about the war?'

'Yes. The Ministry asked her to do it because she was there. They gave her a year's leave of absence from her job, too.'

Scorpius returned his attention to Rose. 'I heard it's going to chronicle every single detail. I bet my father's mentioned there. And my grandfather. Come to think of it, my whole family.'

'Right... I'm sure Mum's fair, though,' Rose said reassuringly. 'She won't paint anyone in the wrong light.'

'Nothing much to paint wrong.'

'Paint what?' James appeared between the shelves, Albus on his tail. 'Get away from my cousin, git. Is he bothering you, Rose?'

'No, it's fine,' Rose said quickly. 'We were just talking.'

But James wasn't listening.

'Get lost, Soppy. Run back to your Death Eater Daddy.'

'James!' Rose cried.

Scorpius's eyes lit up with a shine that made them look like grey diamonds. He smiled a bit, but it was a twisted, hurt smile. Compared to James, who was tanned and the epitome of health, he looked pale and frail, even though he was a little taller.

'See, Flower,' he said softly, his eyes drilling into Rose's very soul. _'Baggage.'_

And he walked away.


	4. I'm My Own Person, and You Know It

**Chapter 4: I'm My Own Person -And You Know It**

From that point onwards, Rose was aching to meet Scorpius again. She looked for him in the Great Hall, in the corridors, around the lake, and at the Quidditch pitch, but she only got a few vague glimpses of him. He seemed to have taken James's words seriously, and whenever Rose saw him, he was either walking alone, head down, or poring over a book.

'Do you realise you've mentioned Scorpius Malfoy three times within the last half an hour?' Titania asked after their Potions class a couple of weeks later. 'You're obviously interested in him, so go and talk to him.'

'I can't do that!' Rose said and nearly walked into Professor McGonagall, who raised her eyebrows, tutting.

'Are you afraid of what your cousins would say?'

'Kind of. And also, I'm not sure he'd like to talk to me any more. He hasn't looked at me once since I spoke to him.'

'Well, I'm not sure I'd look at you either if I knew I'd get James and Albus after me -'

'What, fair Titania, is this talk?' James's red head popped up on Titania's other side. 'Are you fantasising about me coming after you?'

Rose couldn't understand how Titania managed not to blush.

'Oh no, I don't like you that way,' Titania said simply. 'We were just talking about Scorpius Malfoy.'

James looked like he'd have sucked a lemon, and he walked for a while in moping silence.

'What about Scorpius Malfoy?' he asked crossly when they reached the Entrance Hall. 'Why were you talking about the git?'

'Rose wants to talk to him,' Titania said despite Rose's furious hissing.

James stopped on his heels, his eyes narrowing. Rose looked pointedly away at the painting of a witch standing in a meadow and picking her nose.

'What?' James's voice had the same tone as Grandma Molly's when she was angry.

'Nothing,' Rose said. 'If I want to talk to Scorpius, I will.'

'No, you won't,' James said. 'He's a git and a Slytherin, and his Dad was a Death Eater.'

'No, he's not a git, I've never seen him act like a git,' Rose said, feeling her voice tremble with suppressed fury. 'And I thought it's your Dad who's been preaching against inter-house prejudice for years! And I don't care if Scorpius's father was a Death Eater -Scorpius is not! And one more thing...' Rose stepped closer, unable to stop the flow that had been on the verge of spilling for a long time. 'That couple of minutes that I talked to him was a more meaningful discussion than I've had with you in 15 years!'

She turned around and strode away, deliberately closing her ears from any shouts from behind. She half-expected either Titania or James to run after her, but nobody came. Agitated and not knowing where to go, she headed out to the lake. Ominous, purple clouds were scudding across the sky, and a mighty wind was bending the trees, but it didn't bother her. Stormy days had always been her favourite, to her Mum's amazement and to Grandma Molly's horror.

The lake was churning like a gigantic cauldron, and drops of cool water sprayed on Rose's nose as she sat down under a tree. A Merperson looked up from the lake, swishing her tail.

'Stupid James,' Rose said and pulled out a handful of grass. It left her hands cold and muddy.

'Need a hanky?'

A voice sounded somewhere near, but Rose couldn't see anyone. Not behind her, not on her left, not on her right...

A white piece of cloth drifted past her nose and settled quite beautifully on her knee. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius sitting on a sturdy branch, a book in his lap and his wand pointed towards the handkerchief.

'Oh, hello,' Rose said. 'Um, nice hiding place.'

Scorpius shrugged.

'Does the job. So, what's got your knickers in a twist?'

'Just some family stuff. Nothing much. I came here because I thought there wouldn't be anyone here on a day like this.'

Scorpius closed his book and pocketed his wand. He jumped down, landing straight in front of Rose, who took a quick step backwards. She could smell a faint whiff of warm sandalwood.

'I like stormy days,' Scorpius said. 'So, does this family stuff by any chance have anything to do with the power duo?'

'What power duo?'

'Saint Potters.'

'Why do you call them that?' For a moment, Rose forgot the uneasiness of standing so close to Scorpius. The darkness had again descended into his eyes, that flash of distant ache.

'I guess it's just something I picked up from my Death Eater Daddy.'

'Come on,' Rose said quietly. 'I wouldn't call your Dad that. So I don't like you using that tone with me. If you don't mind, of course,' she added hastily as Scorpius's mouth curved into a scowl. He didn't reply, just turned away and sat down, facing the lake. His hunched figure cut into Rose's heart like a knife, and her natural instinct would have been to pat him on the back, but she wasn't sure what kind of reaction that would produce. Time ticked on for what felt like hours, until distant peals of laughter sounded over the mountains like fairy bells, and Scorpius seemed to come alive again.

'It's true,' he said, staring into the murky depths of the water. 'You know what it's like, living with baggage, but you've lived with the good sort of baggage. People praise your parents and your family, expect great things from you. Wherever you go, people remember the good things your parents did. How your Mum was the brains of the operation, how your Dad destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, how your Uncle Harry finally beat Voldemort. Everywhere, you meet smiles.'

Rose shifted from one foot to another. It was true. Everywhere she went with her family, people smiled at them, complimented her parents, said how much she looked like her Dad and how proud she must be to have such parents. When Dad had broken his leg at work some years ago, people had sent food and gifts. Actually, they sent gifts fairly regularly. Every year on Remembrance Day, the house was flooded with flowers, chocolates, and tributes from people. _"We remember"..."Our heroes"..."Thank you"..._ Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got even more; their house was constantly full of gifts from all over the country and even abroad. They donated it all to charity, but new stuff arrived almost every day. Uncle Harry was often in the paper, too, and Grandma Molly had many newspaper clippings of him and of various other family members. Even Rose's birth had been announced in _The Daily Prophet_, and the following Sunday's issue had had ten pages of congratulations from people. Hugo's birth had had the same reaction. With James's birth, the paper had printed a whole extra issue on the Potters.

'Now, reverse that,' Scorpius said, still looking away from Rose. 'Imagine your family was on the other side, the side that fought on the side of the darkest wizard of all time. You get hate letters at home, letters that call your father and grandparents every name under the sun and wish you would die of a painful disease, so that your family would get what they deserve. Imagine when you go to school on your first day, everybody's glaring at you, booing after you, whispering behind your back. They've already built you in their minds; you are what your father was. Nobody bothers to check if you actually believe what he did, if you resemble him at all. And imagine this happening everywhere: at Diagon Alley, in the shops, in your home village. Everywhere, you meet frowns.'

Scorpius turned to Rose. His eyes were very bright.

'And you know what the fun thing is, Flower? My father is a recluse nowadays, has been since the war. He isn't interested in floating Muggles in the air in a demonstration of pureblood propaganda. He was only a little older than we when that stupid stuff happened. And yet, I still have to carry that load, try to tear myself away from that image.'

Rose knelt down in the damp grass, completely at loss for words.

Finally, someone who understood.


	5. A Daring Idea

**Chapter 5: A Daring Idea**

Rose didn't tell anyone about her and Scorpius's budding friendship. Not even Titania, because despite her other good qualities, she had the tendency to blurt out inconvenient truths. James, who was not used to disappointments, was still strutting around Titania like a cat around a fresh fish, and Rose didn't want to take any chances. She made up all kinds of elaborate excuses for disappearing for an hour or so a couple of times a week, but sometimes she wondered why Titania never asked where she went or or why she didn't want to come along. Usually, she just joined some other Ravenclaws or succumbed to talking to James.

The autumn was exceptionally windy, so nobody but Rose and Scorpius ever went to the lake. It rained often, but Scorpius knew a charm for conjuring up rain shields, and Rose had long ago learned from her Mum to warm up a spot on the ground before sitting down. They often watched Quidditch games from their hiding place, while everyone else was cheering at the Quidditch pitch.

'I was never good at Quidditch,' Rose said one Thursday as they were watching Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. 'It's weird, me and Mum are pretty much the only ones in the whole family who don't play. My cousin Lily's so good that Uncle Harry hopes she'll go pro after Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, I'm not into that either,' Scorpius said, his lip curling. 'I hate sports. Another reason for my father to be disappointed in his only rotten son.'

'Don't speak like that,' Rose said. 'You're one of the best students in the whole school. Surely your father must be proud of that.'

'No no, grades mean nothing. The things that matter are those that have to do with keeping up appearances -showing that the house of Malfoy might have been forced on its knees in the war, but that we haven't lost our pride. Instead of poring over books, I should be seeking the right kind of company that can help me later in life, and of course, I should already be the captain of the Slytherin team.'

Rose took a deep breath. 'You know, Scorpius, you should drop the pity party. I've seen you with your family a couple of times, and there's no doubt in my mind that both your parents care about you very much. So what if you don't fulfil all their expectations? You're still you, a unique person in your own right!'

Scorpius looked at Rose, his eyes widening. His mouth twitched, and before Rose could say anything, he was laughing like Rose had never heard him laugh before.

'Oh, Flower, look who's talking!'

The lake froze at the end of November, and many students took on skating, especially in the evenings and on weekends, which meant that Rose and Scorpius had to find a new meeting spot further away. They met at least three times every week, but they still never discussed their friendship, and upon running into each other, they only exchanged a casual remark, "Oh, you're here, too." Still, Rose knew that she didn't go to the lake to study or to brood, especially when the warming spell took some serious work now that the ground had frozen. She went there for him -why, she refused to ponder. She only knew that any day when she couldn't look into the eyes of the wolf was a wasted one.

She felt no remorse about befriending someone James and Albus disliked, but every time she got a letter from Dad, she felt an unpleasant jolt in her stomach. She had always been closest to Dad, and he was the one she had ran to when she had fallen down or hurt herself. Yet she sensed that now Dad wouldn't pick her up and blow on her pain if he knew about her chosen company. Mum probably wouldn't understand either, nor would Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny. And come to think of it, Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly never spoke very kindly of the Malfoys either; Grandma had said that Mr Malfoy's father had caused Grandpa a lot of harm in his time. There were always Grandma and Grandpa Granger, but Rose had an inkling they might not understand what the fuss was about. Besides, they were always teasing her about finding a nice Muggle boy to get more Muggles into the family.

'Bee in your bonnet?'

Rose started. She had been sitting on the bank of the lake for a good fifteen minutes, intending to open the letter Juno had brought her that morning.

'Oh, hello.' She smiled at Scorpius, who was standing by a bush wearing a long, black winter cloak and the Slytherin scarf. His messy hair was flying in the light breeze, and his face was almost as white as the ice on the lake.

'Is everything okay?' Scorpius asked and melted a square of ground for himself.

'Oh no, I was just thinking about...um, Christmas. Presents, all that.'

'And probably that, too.' Scorpius nodded towards the letter in Rose's hand. 'Who's it from?'

'Dad,' Rose said and moved closer to the fire Scorpius was conjuring up.

'You get separate letters from your Mum and your Dad?' Scorpius asked over the flames.

'Yeah. They think it's more fun that way because you get more letters. Dad usually writes on Tuesdays and Mum on Fridays.'

'So, can I hear it?' Scorpius settled on his square, the steam of his breath rising into the chilly air. 'My father never writes to me, he's just a post script in Mum's letters. _"And Daddy sends his love"_. I'd love to hear what a father's letter sounds like.'

'I guess so,' Rose said and opened the seal. 'I don't think Dad writes anything secret.'

_"Dear Rosie,_

_I hope you're well. Congratulations on the O in your Potions test! You can't imagine how happy that made me. None of us ever had a chance with old Snape when we were at Hogwarts._

_I heard from Harry that you've had a little ruckus with James. Your Mum's no doubt going to write you about it in her letter, so I'm going to be brief. Rosie, tiffs happen, but if you're real friends, you'll get over it. Don't let your temper get the best of you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about because you got that from me (and your Mum agrees). When you come home for the holidays, I'll tell you the story of me and Harry having a big falling out during the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year._

_Hugo's doing well, and he's already counting the days to Christmas. Bill and Fleur'll travel to France for Christmas, but the Bells are coming over to stay at the Burrow. Also, the Scamanders and Neville -Professor Longbottom- have been invited over to Uncle Harry's on Boxing Day. Uncle Charlie's not sure he can make it this year, as they're expecting dragon babies any time now._

_Which reminds me, we have a surprise for you. I won't tell you what it is until you come home, but I think you're going to love it. At least Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny thought so._

_Don't forget to have some fun every now and then, too, and write back soon. I wouldn't mind a letter even during the week._

_We all miss you very much. Love, Dad. _

_PS. Grandma Molly made a huge batch of butterscotch sweets (they're really good), and she'll send you a bag by morning post tomorrow._

_PS2. Mum's right here, and she wants me to add that it's been so nippy lately that you absolutely must use those woollen underpants -"_

Rose stopped abruptly, her cheeks blazing. Drat! The heroines in books never wore anything but silk, and only the ancient, wart-nosed witches wore woollen underpants. She glanced at Scorpius, but he wasn't snickering or even smiling. There was an unexplainable longing in his eyes.

'That's a nice letter,' he said after a while. 'My father used to call your Dad pretty awful names, but I think your Dad sounds like fun. As does the rest of your family.'

'I guess they're okay,' Rose said and folded the letter. 'But I'm sure yours are okay, too. Remember what we were talking about a few weeks ago?'

Scorpius let out a dry laughter. 'Sure. Then again, my father rarely speaks to me, and my Mum spends most of her days at the beauty salon.'

'I'm sorry,' Rose said miserably.

'Don't get me wrong,' Scorpius said, examining Rose. 'They're okay parents like you pointed out, and I've never lacked anything. It's just that we've never had that kind of warmth that's exuding from your letter. This Christmas, my parents are planning to travel to the Bahamas with Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy. Whoopie doo, what fun -a scorching Christmas drinking coconut milk!'

Rose sucked her bottom lip. An idea had just struck her -an impossible, daring idea. Nay, a wonderful, delicious idea. An idea that would force her to finally step out as her own self, not someone tagging along her famous cousins or living in the shadow of old prejudices.

'Scorpius,' she said boldly. 'You should come over to our house for Christmas!'


	6. Soppy and Weirdo

**Chapter 6: Soppy and Weirdo**

'Are you out of your mind?' Scorpius spluttered. 'A Malfoy spending the biggest holiday of the year in enemy territory?'

'That's all codswallop and you know it,' Rose said. 'Uncle Harry always says that's why he fought in the war: to bring down silly barriers that separate people. And if Uncle Harry agrees, then all the others will, too. It might take some time, but they will. And that's why we have to start right away!' Rose stood up and quenched the fire.

'Wait, start what?' Scorpius ran after her, skidding a few feet on the smooth, icy surface of the lake.

'Start moulding my family. I'll send them an owl, telling them I have found a new friend and that I'd like to bring that friend home for Christmas with me. They're bound to say yes.'

'And what are they bound to do when they see me? Embrace me and drown me in wet kisses?'

'No, I'll tell them who you are after they've agreed to have you. If they start eating their words, I'll send an owl to Uncle Harry. I know he can make it happen.'

'Flower...' Scorpius seized Rose's arm. 'Listen, I really appreciate this, but I don't think it's possible. There's just too much baggage, on my side, too. I don't think father would let me spend Christmas at your house even if your folks agreed.'

'We have to throw out that baggage,' Rose said firmly. She had never been so sure about anything in her entire life, and she had never wanted anything so badly. Well, except her own knight in shining armour. 'And besides, how many generations have to pass before people can act rationally around each other?'

'Maybe...' Scorpius was still holding onto Rose's arm, but his grab wasn't painful. Rose could feel the warmth of his hand, sense his tall, lean body very close to her, see his jewel-like eyes boring deep into hers. It was like soft, pleasant torture.

'I wish -' Scorpius's voice was huskier than usual, and the light in his eyes was coming closer...closer...Rose could feel his breath on her nose...

_'Look, it's Soppy and Weirdo! They're kissing!'_

The yell made Scorpius pull back harshly. Bob Goyle and Dominic Pucey were laughing and pointing at them in the bank of the lake. Everyone within sight turned to look, and to her horror, Rose saw James and Albus marching towards the castle in their Quidditch gear.

'We have a romance, people!' Bob's voice was echoing in the clear winter air. 'Soppy Malfoy and Weirdo Weasley! What a hot couple!'

Scorpius's mouth tightened, and his eyes no longer looked like jewels; the wolf was about to attack.

'Malfoy's tongue-wrestling with Weasley!' Dominic hollered.

'Scorpius, don't,' Rose said, but Scorpius was already on the move.

'Shut up, you idiot!' He bounded onto Goyle, who fell down despite being much bulkier; it was obvious he hadn't expected more than a verbal attack.

'Scorpius, no!' Rose rushed towards the rolling boys. Bob had already managed to get an upper hand, and he was pushing Scorpius's face into the freezing ground. 'Let him go!' Rose cast an Expelliarmus, but it misfired and blew off a piece of nearby bush.

'Beat him, Bob!'

'Fight! Fight!'

People were gathering around the boys, and in between Sibylla McMillan and Fred Jordan, Rose could see James and Albus traipsing closer.

'Stop it!' she cried, but neither boy noticed her, and the people swarming around them made aiming spells difficult. She shot out a couple more Expelliarmuses, but both fizzled into the ground.

_'Stop!'_

The cry was followed by a loud bang, and Scorpius and Bob flew apart. A long scratch decorated Bob's nose, and blood was trickling from Scorpius's nose.

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Goyle. Would you mind explaining what in heaven's name is going on here?' Professor McGonagall asked. Despite her grey hair and frail form, she had an air of superior authority.

'He was teasing me,' Scorpius breathed, uttermost loathing in his voice. 'He was mocking me.'

'Well, he was kissing Weasley over at the lake,' Bob mumbled. 'I just made a little joke...'

'Your time is much better spent on your studies, Mr Goyle, seeing that you're on the verge of failing Transfiguration. And Mr Malfoy, fits of temper like this are not tolerated here. If someone interrupts your tender moments, a simple "Bugger off" should be enough. Detention, for the both of you. See Mr Filch tonight at seven.'

McGonagall turned on her heels and walked away, shooing the crowd as she went.

People started scattering, but many were still discussing the scene in low tones. Dominic helped Bob on his feet, and they strolled away after shooting Scorpius a couple of nasty looks.

'Scorpius, are you all right?' Rose knelt on the ground. 'You're bleeding, here, let me help you -'

'I don't need your help!' Scorpius hissed.

'What is this?' James was towering over them, Albus behind his shoulder. 'What was Goyle saying?'

'Goyle is an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about!' Scorpius spat and stood up. Rose felt like he would have just slapped her on the face, but she forced herself to smile.

'Yeah, he was just teasing.'

'Why were you two talking at the lake?' James asked suspiciously.

Rose didn't reply. Scorpius seemed to be in a seething temper, and she wasn't sure he'd appreciate her spilling out the facts of their friendship.

'You know what, Potter?' Scorpius straightened himself. 'I was talking to your cousin, and I think I'll talk to her whenever I want to. I think I don't care what you think about it.'

'I think you will,' James said, rounding on Scorpius. 'She's my cousin, and I'm looking after her.'

'No!' Rose forced herself between the boys. 'Listen, James, I appreciate your fervour, but I can look after myself. Honestly. And do you think I'd really want to be friends with someone who's not nice to me?'

'Rosie, you know I only want what's best for you,' James said, flexing his muscles. 'And trust me, Malfoy isn't that.'

'He's right, you know,' Albus interjected.

'I'm really grateful, James, but please let me decide myself what's best for me. Please. _Please?_'

James eyed Scorpius sceptically, but moved back a bit.

'I don't understand what you see in him.'

'And I don't understand some of your choices, but so what?'

'Yes, James,' Titania's calm voice sounded behind Scorpius. 'I for one don't understand why you keep chasing me, even though I'm not interested in you. But Rose is interested in Scorpius and he in her, so we should let it be.'

Rose gritted her teeth. Great, now Scorpius would think she had a violent crush on him. Which she didn't. Absolutely not.

'Thanks, Titania,' she said with a strained smile. 'Er, maybe we should all leave now.'

'I agree,' Scorpius said. He swivelled around and walked away, leaving Rose with a miserable and heavy lump in her chest. Titania took Rose's hand and guided her towards the castle, and James and Albus followed them. But suddenly, as they were halfway across the yard, Scorpius turned around and cried very loudly and very clearly,

'Oh, and Rosie. I would _love_ to spend Christmas with you!'


	7. Dear Rosie

**Chapter 7: "Dear Rosie..."**

Rose's plan of introducing her family gradually to the idea of Scorpius spending Christmas at their house didn't quite succeed. James had apparently sent an owl home, and within a day, Rose received a letter from her parents.

_Rosie, dear, what is this we hear of you befriending Draco Malfoy's son and intending to bring him over for Christmas? Mum & Dad_

Rose agonised hours over her reply, and it didn't help that Titania suggested simply sending one line, _"Yes, it's true. I'm sure you'll love him."_ Finally, Rose composed a two-page drivel with lots of exclamation marks and over-the-top praise about Scorpius. Despite her noble ideas, she couldn't help adding a post script, _"PS. He's not at all like his Dad! Really!" _

The next morning, Rose tied the letter to Apollo's foot with trembling hands. Apollo clicked his beak and flew off, and the minute he was gone, Rose wanted the letter back. But the worst part was that her parents didn't reply the next day. Or the day after that, or the day after that. Rose was in a right state, unable to concentrate on her studies or listen to what Titania was saying. Aunt Luna was planning a Fairy Christmas, and at any other time Rose would have listened with awe, but now she had no patience. In her agony, she even went to talk to Albus at Sunday morning's breakfast. Albus shrugged and said there hadn't been anything but the usual family stuff in his Mum's latest letter, and James, who arrived with his broom shortly afterwards, confirmed it.

'Don't think it's going to happen, Rosie. They're wearing you out with stony silence.'

'I can't believe it!' Rose sank on the bench. 'Even Uncle Harry?'

'Oh, but Soppy wouldn't be staying at our house, would he? What Dad thinks has no consequence.'

'Don't call him that! And I do happen to think Uncle Harry has a lot of say.'

'Maybe he doesn't want that say,' Albus said and swallowed a whole gingerbread biscuit. 'Don't forget, Dad and Soppy's father were enemies at school.'

'Stop calling him Soppy!' Rose stood up and stormed out of the hall. She returned to her room and sat on her bed, unable to keep the tears from flowing. How could Mum and Dad do this to her? Had they no idea that she had finally found someone who was just like her? Someone who understood.

And she realised that no, they probably didn't. She had never talked to her parents about being lonely at school, and they always seemed to suppose she spent a lot of time with her cousins. Which she really didn't; all Potter kids were Quidditch whizzes and of the talkative, popular sort, which she was not. Well, Albus was a bit less talkative than the others, but he was always hanging out with James, who was the most popular boy in the school. Still, they all treated her like a sister, so her parents most likely didn't even have a reason to suspect anything.

'Rose?' Someone knocked on the door, and Rose wiped her eyes quickly in the bedspread.

'Yeah?'

Titania came in and sat on Rose's bed. She dug out a small paper bag and offered it to Rose.

'What is it?' Rose peeked into the bag. It was full of small, black balls.

'Fizzy Liquorice. Mum says it helps in agitation.'

'Right.' Rose picked a ball and popped it in her mouth. It was very mild and hard, but when she bit it, it burst open and immensely sour powder erupted in her mouth.

'Uhh!' Her eyes were starting to water. 'This is...strong...'

'Helps, doesn't it?' Titania said and ate one.

Rose coughed violently and wiped her eyes, but water was flowing out like tears, and her ears were humming. She closed her eyes and chewed vigorously, trying to swallow, but the ball was stretchy and kept erupting with fresh, sour powder. It took her several minutes to finally get through the mouthful.

'How's that supposed to help in agitation?' Rose coughed and drank a whole glassful of water. 'Does it have some healing ingredients or what?'

'Oh no, it's just really strong liquorice. Takes your mind off your worries for a moment.'

Despite her mouth being on fire and her mind still heavy, Rose laughed.

'That sounds just about Aunt Luna!'

'Listen,' Titania said and put the bag away. 'I think you should write to your parents and tell them everything. How can they know how you feel if you don't tell them?'

Rose let out a deep sigh.

'I suppose so. I just feel like I'm in the middle of "Romeo and Juliet".'

'What's that?' Titania asked interestedly, but a tapping sound interrupted her. Apollo was hooting outside the window, a roll of parchment tied to his leg.

'Apollo!' Rose rushed to the window and opened it to let the owl in. Titania poured some water into Rose's glass for him, while Rose untied the letter, her hands shaking so violently that she nearly knocked over the bird.

'Do you want to read it alone?' Titania asked. 'I can go -'

'No, no.' Rose tore off the seal. 'Stay.'

The paper was full of text, and for a while, the room spun in Rose's eyes.

_Dear Rosie,_

_We got your owl a few days ago, and I'm so sorry we haven't replied earlier; things have been rather busy here. _

_We were quite surprised to hear that you've become friends with Scorpius. I'm sure you've heard the stories from our school days, so I won't lie to you: your Dad wasn't at all happy to hear your news, nor was Grandma Molly. I've been worrying a bit myself as well, because Rosie dear, what can you two possibly have in common? Scorpius has been brought up in a family so unlike ours, one that probably has values that clash heavily with ours (I shudder to think about a certain house elf -remind me to tell you about dear old Dobby one day). Then again, your Dad is quite keen to see what Draco Malfoy's son is like, not to mention we were both touched by what you said about the war and how it really was about bringing an end to borders and barriers between people. You are very right, and I'm proud that my daughter has realised it at such a young age. _

_So, by now, we've all agreed that you can bring Scorpius along. I can't promise that everybody will be overly pleasant to him, especially Dad, but he's been quite occupied with the surprise he told you about earlier, and it has definitely softened the blow. I think we're all ready to be converted, especially if Scorpius is such a "super sweet, intelligent bloke" as you said in your letter. _

_Grandpa Arthur wants to know, though, how hard was it to persuade Mr Malfoy to let Scorpius come?_

_Dad sends lots of love. I think you could write him an extra letter this week. wink_

_Love, Mum._

_PS. You should use woollen underpants and that lamb wool vest every day now. Oh, and you shouldn't go out without those mittens I sent you last week! _

_PS2. Sweetheart, I think we should talk about bees and honey when you come home. _

_PS3. You shouldn't eat all those butterscotch sweets at once. They have so much sugar that you'll get cavities and a stomach ache. So eat just a few at a time, and -oh, Ron-_

_PS4. Dad here. Don't let any boy lay a hand on you! You're much too young, and-_

_PS5. Sweetie, it's Mum again, sorry about that. Juno's here, so we'll send this now. Don't forget your studies! Love, Mum & Dad. _

Rose's legs gave in, and she sank on the bed.

'He can come! Mum didn't even sound angry! Read it!' Rose whisked the letter to Titania and lay back on her bed. She lifted her feet up blissfully, and soon she was laughing and crying simultaneously. 'He can come!'

'Very nice.' Titania nodded. 'I wonder what that surprise is?'

'Oh, it's probably one of Grandpa Arthur's inventions again,' Rose said, hiccoughing violently. 'Last year _-hic-_ he rebuilt this old Muggle car _-hic-_ and Dad and Uncle Harry were really _-hic-_ excited, because he had had one just like _-hic-_ it when they were kids.'

'Well, you should go and tell Scorpius. I think I saw him going to the library.'

'Oh, _-hic-_ yes.' Rose stood up and picked up a hairbrush to tame some of her wild curls. Her face was red and blotchy, but she put on some of the powder Aunt Ginny had given her. Titania lent her a pot of mint lip gloss and forced another glass of water down her throat to stop the hiccough.

'Miss Weasley, will you watch it!' Little Professor Binns staggered as Rose brushed past him, but Rose was too busy to stop. She arrived at the library door out of breath and tiptoed past the shelves, looking for that mop of dirty blond hair...

She found him sitting at a small table near the Restricted Section. Judging by the size of the volume open in front of him, he was studying History of Magic.

'Scorpius,' Rose whispered. Scorpius raised his head, but he didn't smile. Rose hesitated for a second, but she had already come this far. She walked to his table and pulled out a chair.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'I got a letter from Mum.'

'I see.'

'Don't you want to know what was in it?'

'More domestic happiness?'

'I - no.' Rose was taken aback by the coolness of Scorpius's voice. Her happiness drained away like water from a goose's back and suddenly, it dawned on her. How silly of her. Of course Scorpius had said he'd love to come over for Christmas just to annoy James. Why else would he be glaring at her and looking like he wished her gone?

'Well, you seem to be busy, so I'll go.' Rose suppressed a sob quite unsuccessfully.

'No, wait!' Scorpius rose up so that the table screeched noisily against the stone floor. 'No, of course I want to hear it. Come back. Please don't cry!'

Rose turned around, pouting.

'I wouldn't want to burden you with my domestic happiness.'

Scorpius veered around the table and came over. His eyes didn't look cold any more; they were earnest.

'I'm sorry, please don't cry. It's just...I got a letter from Grandpa the other day. He told me he's arranged me to spend a month next summer at the Mulcibers. He didn't even ask if I wanted to go, just said it'd be useful for me and that I'd learn to know the right sort of people there. I wrote to father and told him I don't want to go, but he replied this morning and said that I must go because they're old family friends and maybe they'll manage to toughen me up a bit. So I've been a bit edgy today. Sorry.'

'That's awful,' Rose said. 'Are they not nice people?'

'I hardly know them. They have a boy my age, but he's at Durmstrang.'

'Well, maybe you two will really hit it off,' Rose said encouragingly.

Scorpius smiled gently and moved a bit closer. Rose swallowed. Was he going to kiss her? What if someone would come and interrupt them?

'Maybe something will come up, and you won't be able to go,' she said quickly and moved closer to the table, pretending to look at Scorpius's book.

'Yeah, maybe I'll break a leg,' Scorpius said with a weak grin. 'So, what was in your Mum's letter?'

'Oh, she said you can come! And she wasn't angry at all!'

'Ace.' Scorpius returned to the table. 'But that's only half of the problem solved. After my father's letter, I think there's a chance Africa will freeze over before he lets me come over to your house.'

Rose chewed her minty bottom lip for a while, her mind working frantically.

'Do you have any friends who'd cover up for you?'

Scorpius laughed bitterly and shook his head.

'Nope. I don't think anybody's willing to do that sort of favour for me.'

Rose put her hands on the table and leaned over to look Scorpius in the eyes.

'Then do you have any people who owe you?'

Scorpius's mouth curved in amusement.

'Cunning. Yes, I think I have quite a few people whose homework I've done multiple times over the years.'

'Then do it,' Rose said. 'All's fair in...er, breaking down old prejudices. Right?'

Scorpius smiled.

'Right.'


	8. Ron Weasley, How Do You Do?

**Chapter 8: Ron Weasley, How Do You Do?**

Within two days, Scorpius had managed to get himself a cover for the holidays. Dante Zabini owed him quite a bit of homework, which meant that Scorpius was now "officially" spending Christmas at the Zabini house. Rose was slightly worried about what Mr Malfoy would say when he found out the truth, but Scorpius insisted that there was no other way.

'I'll tell him after Christmas and suffer the consequences then. He'll probably just cut my allowance for a couple of months.'

'But what if he contacts Mr Zabini while you're at our house?'

'He won't. The Zabinis live so far away, and besides, father'll be at the Bahamas until New Year.'

'Funny that Dante would need help with his homework, though,' Rose said. 'I thought he was kind of clever.'

'Oh, he doesn't. He's just lazy and very much into the ladies...' Scorpius winked in a way that made Rose superbly uncomfortable.

Not that it was bad, of course, but despite the zillions of romance novels and poems Rose had read in her life, she wasn't sure she knew how to handle the stuff in real life. She wouldn't have minded having a try, but to her disappointment, she didn't meet Scorpius very often before the holidays, as he studied feverishly for the upcoming exams. Rose had never met anyone with such ambition before, and she suspected it had something to do with his frequent and bitter comments about how he had no intention of being a spoiled, rich kid for the rest of his life.

The morning after their last day of school dawned dull and grey. Most of the snow had melted in one night, and the ground was muddy and slippery. Rose and Scorpius shared a carriage to Hogsmeade with Titania and Dante Zabini, as Scorpius thought it would make their plan look more credible to anyone who knew his family. Dante disappeared straight away in the Hogwarts Express, and Rose and Scorpius found themselves sitting opposite James and Albus, who had their arms crossed and highly doubtful looks on their faces. Rose tried to start a conversation about a recent article in _The Daily Prophet_ about Muggle mechanics making their way into the wizarding world, but Scorpius was locked in a silent staring match with James.

Hours crept by, and at some point Albus disappeared, apparently unable to stand the tension in the compartment. Titania vacated his spot almost immediately, but even she couldn't break the invisible barrier. Still, she was welcome company for Rose, who was growing increasingly nervous about meeting her family.

Several exhaustive hours later, the train slowed down and came to a halt at King's Cross station. People started swarming everywhere, but somehow they all managed to stay together and hop down on the misty platform. James steered them towards an emptier spot on the side, and Rose started scanning the surroundings for her family. Titania saw her mother right away and disappeared into the crowd with a quick goodbye. James looked slightly disappointed, but soon a big smile broke out on his face.

'Grandpa!'

Rose saw Grandpa Arthur making his way towards them, and she craned her neck to see if he had anyone with him. He didn't.

'James!' Grandpa hugged James and rumpled his hair. 'How'd your journey go, good? You've grown quite a bit. And Albus!'

Albus looked embarrassed at being subjected to a hug and a hair-rumpling as well.

'And little Rosie, come here!' Grandpa enveloped Rose in a warm hug. 'You look more like your mother every day, bless you. Oh, and this must be young Scorpius.' He pulled back, smiling like he always smiled when he saw a new peculiar Muggle invention.

Scorpius returned the smile politely and extended his hand.

'Pleasure, sir.'

'No need for formalities here!' Grandpa shook Scorpius's hand vigorously. 'Just call me Arthur. Welcome!'

'Thank you, si-, Arthur.'

'Now, let's go, the Anglia's waiting outside.' Grandpa took Apollo's cage and led them out. It was much warmer here than at Hogwarts, and Rose opened her jacket.

'So, what do you think of Grandpa?' she whispered to Scorpius.

'He's nice,' Scorpius said, but he seemed tense and wary.

The turquoise Ford Anglia had been cheerfully parked on the street under a "no parking" sign.

'In you go,' Grandpa said and pushed the owl cages in their owners' laps. 'Sorry, the baggage compartment's no good; I tried to install a wash basin there and it got a bit flooded.'

Rose grinned at Scorpius, who looked perplexed. Soon the car swung up into the sky, and the expression on Scorpius's face turned into shock.

'This thing flies?'

'Yeah, Grandpa had a flying car already when Mum and Dad were kids,' Rose replied and looked out of the window. Meadows and hills raced past, and whenever they passed a pond or a river, James and Albus put their hands out of the window so that the water mirrored two lone hands hovering in the air.

'Don't let Grandma Molly see you do that,' Grandpa warned and steered the car downwards. 'Almost there. James, Albus, you won't mind running home from Uncle Ron's, do you? I think we ought to land where our guest is staying.'

'Nope, won't mind,' James said. 'Although, I think I'll be flying.'

The car bumped down with a bang and stopped right by the porch. Rose was shaking so hard that she dropped her bag twice in trying to get out of the car. Scorpius exited the vehicle quietly, his eyes measuring the cottage and its environs. James and Albus paid no attention to him and mounted their brooms without further ado.

'See you!' James cried, and the brooms sped out of sight.

'Well, here we are.' Grandpa made a sweeping gesture with his hand. 'Weasley Cottage.'

'It's n-nice,' Scorpius said. Rose could see that it was not what he had expected. The sun had already set, but there were a number of lanterns on the ground, casting hazy orbs of light onto the house. Scorpius's eyes flicked from the vine-covered porch to the thatched roof, from the two Quidditch hoops to the quilts and bedspreads hanging on a clothesline bridging from the corner of the house to a nearby tree.

'Rosie!' The door opened, and Mum and Dad came to the porch, followed by Hugo, who was peeking shyly at the stranger behind them. Rose couldn't see Dad's face in the twilight, and she couldn't make out from his outline whether he was smiling or frowning. But he hadn't run to hug her like he usually did... Rose's lips were suddenly trembling so hard that she couldn't speak or breathe properly. She would _not_ lose him over this.

And she ran. She didn't care if Scorpius thought she was loony, she just wanted to know that she still had her Dad. She flung her arms around his waist, which was all she could reach, and burst out crying.

Dad pulled her close and swayed her lightly. He smelled like leather, pie, and a little bit of Mum.

'It's fine, Rosie,' he said into her hair. He cupped Rose's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. 'Now, show me that Malfoy boy so that I can give him a good beating.'

'Dad!'

'Kidding, kidding!' Dad drew himself up, his blue eyes searching the party for Scorpius. Rose detached herself quickly and nodded at Scorpius, who looked ready to throw up.

'Dad, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my Dad.'

'Ron Weasley, how do you do?' Dad stepped down from the porch and shook Scorpius's hand. Scorpius smiled twitchingly and kept nodding frantically, while Grandpa Weasley slapped him jovially on the back.

'There has to be something very special in this lad when Rosie's so wild about him!'

'Grandpa!' Rose felt her cheeks redden, but before she could say more, Mum was on her side.

'Don't I get a hug, sweetie?'

'Of course!' Rose buried her face on Mum's shoulder, which smelled like ink, parchment, and a little bit of Dad. Mum felt softer than before, and when Rose pulled away, she noticed that Mum had gained some weight. Tears were flowing down her face, and all of a sudden, she was sobbing.

'I missed you so much, sweetie...my Rosie...my sweet girl...' She hugged Rose again almost compulsively.

'Are you all right, Mum?' Rose asked, flummoxed, and sought out her Dad's eyes for help. He stepped over quickly and put his hand on Mum's shoulder.

'Hermione's fine, she's just a bit emotional these days,' he whispered and looked at Grandpa, whose eyes were twinkling. And then, Dad said it.

'Rosie, you're going to have a new sister or brother.'


	9. All's Well That Ends With a Mistletoe

**Chapter 9: All's Well That Ends With A Mistletoe**

'A new sister or b-brother?' Rose stuttered. Dad was glowing with delight beside Mum, who was chuckling wetly and caressing Hugo's curls.

'Yes, sweetie,' Mum said. 'We didn't want to tell you in a letter.'

'But I thought it was Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny who wanted a new baby!'

'I know, but this just, well, happened.' Mum dried her face in a hanky and surveyed Rose intently. 'Is everything fine? Aren't you happy about this?'

'Of course.' Rose put on a fake smile. She introduced Scorpius to Mum almost mechanically and followed everybody into the house in silence.

A cold hand was squeezing and wringing her insides. Of course. That's why Dad had been so mellow about Scorpius: the new baby had already bewitched him. He was probably happy that Rose had a new friend so that she wouldn't need so much of his attention.

'Rosie, dear.' Mum's voice cut into her sullen thoughts. 'Why don't you take Scorpius upstairs? He can have Hugo's room, and Hugo'll sleep with us.'

'Sure, yeah, thanks,' Rose said and headed for the stairs. She saw Dad and Mum exchange curious looks, but she didn't care. They had their tot. They had probably spent all evenings cuddled up together, talking about the new baby, planning the baby's room, and going through catalogues to buy clothes and toys. And Dad had likely already ordered a Chudley Cannons baby outfit.

'So, where to?' Scorpius asked when they arrived at the upstairs hall.

'Um, here.' Rose opened the door to Hugo's room. The room beside it had been a storage room for years, but now it probably would be remodelled for the baby.

_Intruder._

'It's cosy,' Scorpius said and put down his bag. Rose just nodded and drew the curtains aside.

'And I'm going to dunk your head in the toilet if you don't come out of your reverie now,' Scorpius continued calmly.

'What?' Rose's eyes popped wide open, and she blushed thoroughly. 'I'm sorry, I was just thinking -'

'Of the new baby,' Scorpius finished the sentence. 'Look, I can see it's bothering you. Why's that? I thought in the end you didn't mind being from a big family?'

'I don't,' Rose said miserably and sat down on Hugo's bed. It had a bright orange Chudley Cannons bedspread; Hugo had inherited Dad's madness about the team. 'Can't you see it? Dad's so easy about you because he's all excited about the new baby! You saw how happy he was, and Mum, too. He'll be busy with baby stuff and probably wouldn't mind if I moved out right away...' A tear flowed down her cheek, but she brushed it away with fury.

Scorpius came over to sit by her.

'Flower, you're jealous.'

'So what?' Rose turned away to hide her tears. 'The new baby'll no doubt be a girl and a Quidditch genius and really pretty like cousin Lily, and Dad'll be all concentrated on her.'

'Rose, you prat. I've known your parents for approximately ten minutes, and it's already crystal-clear to me that they both dote on you, especially your Dad. He's not going to dump you when the baby comes! I really think you should be happy; you have so much many others can only dream about.'

Rose turned hastily back to Scorpius.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!' She wanted to touch Scorpius's hand, which was resting on his knee, but she didn't dare. 'I'm a horrible, nasty, spoiled brat to complain about a new sibling, but really, I do know what it is like to be lonely, you know that. And maybe your Mum and Dad will...?'

Scorpius shook his head.

'Well, someone else in your family? Or if not, maybe you can come over next summer to see our baby? I bet it'll be born by then.'

Scorpius didn't reply. His eyes were scrutinising Rose's face, not angrily or harshly, but rather tenderly.

'Flower...' His voice was so husky it was just a whisper. Rose stared, mesmerised, at his eyes that reflected the light from the candle flickering on the wall. He leaned closer, and Rose could smell the sandalwood, feel the warmth of his body. She swallowed once, twice, wanting to lick her lips but not daring to lest she scare him away.

It was a gentle, breathtaking, spine-tingling kiss. Rose lost all sense of time -all that mattered was Scorpius. His hair brushed against her forehead, and his warm hand was moving slowly up and down her side.

'_Rose!_'

The cry shattered the dream. Rose jumped up, her face bright red and her spectacles wonky.

Dad stood in the doorway, holding a bundle of towels.

'What - what were you doing?' he asked in an odd voice. 'Rose?'

'Um, nothing. I was just showing Scorpius the bedspread. It's really nice and he's a fan, too, or not technically yet, but I'm sure he'll be soon because everybody else is in this house, and he doesn't really have a team yet, and -'

'Downstairs,' Dad said in a voice that bore no possibility for arguing. 'Excuse us for a while, Scorpius.' He shut the door and marched to the kitchen, holding Rose tightly by the arm. Mum took one look at his stormy face and patted Hugo on the shoulder.

'Hugo, why don't you run to your room?'

Hugo dashed past them, and Dad closed the door and pushed the sweating Rose in a chair.

'Your daughter, Hermione! Just now...up there..._your daughter!_ She was... was with that boy!' He was struggling violently for words, his ears just as red as Rose's cheeks. Finally, he banged his fist on one of the cupboards so that the glasses and plates inside clattered dangerously. 'Your daughter was kissing that Malfoy boy! _On the bed!_'

'I think you had something to do with bringing her into the world, too,' Mum said calmly and sat down opposite Rose. 'Rose, is this true?'

Rose glanced at Dad and nodded hesitantly.

'There you go!' Dad sucked his reddening fist furiously. 'The girl's kissing boys at the age of 15! On a bed!'

'Which is the age your sister was kissing her boyfriend, Harry was kissing his first girlfriend, and...' Mum looked down quickly, and Rose thought she saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

'Oh yes, and you had _already_ kissed an international Quidditch star!' Dad said heatedly.

'Really?' Rose asked, but one look from Mum silenced her.

'Look Hermione, Rosie's different than us,' Dad said and dropped in a chair beside Mum. 'She's much more vulnerable and sweet and innocent and...'

'Your daughter,' Mum said simply.

Dad didn't reply. He rubbed his forehead, and when he spoke, his voice was dense.

'She is too young to be snogging boys on a bed, Hermione. Rose, I don't want you to snog anyone on any bed. Ever.'

'Dad!' Rose said in exasperation, but Mum reached for her hand.

'Rosie, we'll have a little talk soon, but now I think it's best you go upstairs. _And no snogging,_' she mouthed.

'Right.' Rose scurried out of the kitchen and ran upstairs, hopping two steps at a time. Scorpius sprang up from Hugo's bed when she opened the door.

'Was he mad?'

'Yep, really mad.' Rose grinned sheepishly. 'Although, he didn't seem to be mad that it was you, just that it was someone.'

'Typical father of a daughter, from what I hear.'

They eyed each other for a while in silence, but when it became too loud, Rose picked up her bag.

'I think I'll take this to my room. You want to see it?'

'Sure.'

As they tiptoed to her room, Rose tried to hear what Mum and Dad were talking about downstairs, but all she could hear was indistinct mumbling.

'Fresh flowers.' Scorpius stopped by Rose's small white desk. 'Someone's been expecting you.'

Rose pushed her nose into the bouquet.

'It's probably Mum, she loves flowers. I think these are from Aunt Ginny's greenhouse.'

'Nice room,' Scorpius said, swivelling around on his heels.

'Thanks,' Rose said and tried to look at the room as if she were a guest. The wallpaper was cream-coloured with pink and purple roses, and the curtains were pink with ample amounts of lace and frills. There were posters of castles, fine ladies, and Victorian gardens everywhere, and the white rug on the floor had tiny pink roses dangling from both ends. Rose had always loved her room, but now she had an unpleasant feeling that it might be a bit overly romantic, and she hoped Scorpius wouldn't consider her totally bonkers because of it.

There was a knock on the door, and Mum entered.

'Rosie, there's tea for you and Scorpius downstairs.'

Dad and Hugo were hauling the quilts and bedspreads in from the clothesline when Rose and Scorpius arrived at the kitchen.

'This looks wonderful, Mrs Weasley,' Scorpius said. His usually pale cheeks had a faint rosy shade, which Rose thought was no surprise. Dad had sat down in a wicker chair, his arms crossed and his eyes never leaving Scorpius.

'Thank you, Scorpius!' Mum said, beaming. 'Just some crumpets and jam. I thought we'd eat lighter today, as tomorrow we'll have a big meal.'

'We've invited the Potters and the Grangers over for tomorrow,' Dad said. 'Grandpa and Grandma Weasley can't make it; they have the Bells coming, but we'll spend Christmas Day at the Burrow.'

'Sounds like a busy Christmas,' Scorpius said, and Rose could tell he was striving to be as polite and neutral as possible.

'So, Scorpius,' Dad said. 'What are your plans for the future?'

'I - er'

'I see. How's your school going?'

'Um, it's -'

'Right. Had many girlfriends before?'

'Dad!'

'Uh, no -'

'Plan to keep snogging my girl?'

'DAD!'

'Ron...' Mum smiled tightly and shoved a tea cup in Dad's hand. 'Have a crumpet, darling.'

Dad spit out the pastry Mum had pushed in his mouth.

'Just getting to know our daughter's friend, Hermione. So, what did your father say about all this? Did he let you come here easily?'

Scorpius looked at Rose, whose hand made an uncontrolled movement and swept the jam jar on the floor.

'Er, I think it wasn't too hard, right, Scorpius?' Rose said and dove under the table to collect the jar remains.

'Well, it did take some, um, thought.'

Dad traced his lip with his finger, looking thoroughly unconvinced, but luckily -or perhaps not so- Hugo got a cut from one of the glass shards, and everybody's attention shifted to him. Using the hassle as a cover, Rose and Scorpius escaped to the hall just as Mum started doing a healing spell on Hugo's finger.

'Night!' Dad called after them. 'I'll come and kiss you goodnight in a minute, Rosie!'

That made a goodnight chat impossible, and Scorpius and Rose departed swiftly at the door of Hugo's room after Rose had shown Scorpius where the bathroom was. Rose slipped into an old flannel pyjama and crawled under the duvet. It smelled familiar and cosy, and brought to mind cold winter nights years ago when she had lain awake, gazing at the stars and spinning stories in her mind.

Dad's footsteps sounded in the stairs and the door creaked open.

'Rosie, are you asleep?'

'No.'

Dad closed the door and sat on the bed. The lantern in the back yard illuminated the numerous freckles on his nose. He looked very sad.

'Rosie, Scorpius's father was really nasty to me and Harry at school, and he used to call your Mum awful names. His grandfather was a notorious Death Eater, and people say he was right in V-Voldemort's inner circle. You don't know even half of what they did. I don't want my girl getting mixed up with those people.'

'But he's not like that!' Rose sat up, hugging her knees. 'He has no pureblood ideas, and he's really studious, and he never bullies anyone. People bully _him_ because they think he's like his father and grandfather. Wasn't there ever a person at school with you who everybody bullied?'

'Well, we had Aunt Luna,' Dad said, smiling. 'But she was okay.'

'That's it, then. Scorpius is Aunt Luna. And besides, Scorpius said his father's been a recluse since the war. He isn't into that kind of stuff any more.'

'I can see you're really into this bloke.'

'Yes,' Rose said and blushed violently. 'He understands me. And he's a lot like me. Neither of us is into Quidditch, for example.'

'Rosie, just because you both don't like Quidditch -'

'That's not all! It's also that we're both kind of loners.' There, she had said it. 'And we both feel a lot of pressure from the reputations that our families have. Like, I always feel I'm really lousy and bland compared to the rest of you. You, Mum, and Uncle Harry are war heroes, and everybody's always talking about you and praising you. And James, Lily, and Al are really popular and good in Quidditch, and I'm not! I'm like the ugly duckling of the family, and Scorpius feels the same way. He's not popular or into sports at all. And he's had to suffer a lot because people think he's like his father, which he isn't.'

Dad seemed lost for words. He opened his mouth a couple of times, then closed it again, shaking his head. But when he spoke, it was not what Rose had expected.

'Rosie, you think _I_ was popular? You think _I_ was praised when I was at school?'

'Well, yeah, I've always thought so,' Rose said uncertainly. 'I mean, all the stories...'

'Listen, Rosie. When I was your age, I got in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but not because I was a really good player like Uncle Harry. I had people laughing at me and singing mock songs about me.'

Rose listened with a mix of sympathy and pity as Dad talked. It seemed that a cork had been unscrewed somewhere, and he stopped only when the swan-shaped clock on the wall chimed midnight.

'I had no idea,' Rose said wretchedly. 'I always thought you, Mum, and Uncle Harry were this sort of in-crowd.'

'Oh no. Well, Harry was famous and your Mum was the brightest witch of her age, but me - I was always the ordinary one, never number one.'

Rose gazed at Dad's long nose, his tousled, flaming hair that was the exact same shade of red as hers, his long, slender fingers, his bright blue eyes.

'Dad.' She lifted up her chin and took Dad's bruised hand. 'I think you're number one.'

_Was that a tear glistening in Dad's eye?_

'But I do like Scorpius an awful lot, too,' she continued and stroked Dad's hand carefully.

Dad grinned weakly and gave her a squeeze.

'Well, if you absolutely must snog that boy, no beds. Standing. Or on second thought, sitting. On a sofa. No, it's too soft, at the kitchen table. Or actually, you could postpone it altogether. Your Mum and I only kissed when we were married.'

'Dad, Uncle Harry told me you and Mum kissed right in front of him in the middle of the war. And he said it wasn't just any old peck on the cheek either.'

'Right.' Dad stood up and rumpled Rose's hair. 'I must have a little word with Harry... Good night.'

'Night!'

Rose leaned back on her pillow. An owl hooted in the distance, and the half moon cast a sliver of silvery light on her duvet.

'Rose!'

'Scorpius?' Rose raised her head. 'Where are you?'

'In your brother's bed. I can't sleep. Mind if we chat a while now that your Dad's gone?'

'Of course. How can I hear you so well?'

'It's one of my own spells, sort of the opposite of Muffiliato. It takes away all obstacles for hearing within a couple of square feet.'

'That's handy.' Rose smiled and pressed her hand against the wall. 'What are you thinking of?'

Scorpius was silent for a few seconds.

'You.'

Rose suppressed a giggle and pressed her hand tighter against the wall. Her hand felt warm, tingly.

'I'm thinking of you, too,' she whispered.

And the mistletoe Mum always hung from the hall ceiling on Christmas Eve.


End file.
